Subjective vision screening or vision performance assessment is typically 20 performed with an eye chart that is situated a specific distance from the subject being tested. While standardized testing usually refers to the performance predicated on a twenty foot distance, professional offices seldom have the required dimensions to place an eye chart twenty feet from the subject; therefore, the objects or letters on the eye chart are sized in accordance with available test 25 distances. These distances are typically predetermined and are measured at the time of installation of the testing equipment. Eye charts are available that are calibrated for different testing distances that provide flexibility to the administrator of the test to utilize the physical parameters of the location of the test. The subject is then asked to identify the object on the chart and inform the administrator of that identification. The administrator notes the response from the subject and indicates in the record whether or not their response was correct or incorrect. Alternatively, the subject is requested to identify the smallest objects on the chart that the subject can correctly observe. The information derived from such tests are then available for evaluation. The assessment of visual acuity may require the test to be determined at two different distances. The distance may then be changed and the test repeated, or the chart is replaced with a chart displaying objects with the corrected size. Such dual test requirement is useful for the early detection of myopia, and is useful for developing treatment to slow the progression or worsening of the myopia condition over time. The procedures followed in present techniques for visual performance assessment include the measurement of the distance between the subject and the eye chart or objects to be viewed by the subject. The objects are predetermined of a particular size predicated on the distance available for the test in the facility in which the assessment is being performed. The object size is fixed and is associated with a specific distance so that the assessment is accomplished utilizing applicable testing protocols.